The Devil in Me
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: Currently in the midst of rewriting, storyline will be completely different


_I walked, no skipped, into my house. Today Sasuke and I went on a date, he bought me an ice-cream cone…well maybe I bought the ice-cream cones and really the second he got his hands on the ice-cream he ditched me. B-But still he cared enough to at least go right? YAH! Sasuke Uchiha is mine bitches and only-OH MY GOODNESS!!! I heard my mother screaming, loudly, and crazed laughter. I peeked through the door to see a man, he was very old and ugly too. But that wasn't what scared me, there was a blood stained knife on the ground. Even grosser, daddy was already dead and next to mommy, and-and the man was choking her with his intestines. I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks, I couldn't help but shriek._

"_MOMMY!" I yelled, she was almost dead but she saw me and in her eyes she told me to run._

"_Ah, there you are." The man said, taking a slow step towards me. As if in reflex I took a step back, he took another step foreword and I took one back. Not waiting for him to walk again I ran, I screamed as loud as I could as I rushed into my room and locked the door._

_I could hear him yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Still screaming loudly I tried to open the window, it refused to open. I could hear the man laughing maniacally from behind my door and it fell to the floor. I cried for help but no one noticed, frantically I pushed on the window to open, it wouldn't budge. He came towards me, and I curled into a small ball and sobbed._

"_Don't cry, sweetie, you'll be my new daughter. It was your father's fault my son died so now I'm taking his child. Of course they refused to tell me where you were so I had to kill them." He said, he walked towards me hesitantly. I cried louder, and hugged my knees. "Aw sweetheart, I didn't want you to see that." I continued to sob as he came closer, he put a hand on my back. I screeched loudly out of fear and anguish. I wanted my parents back and he took them from me._

"_St-stop it." I stuttered softly, through my tears. _

"_Please, stop crying honey, I don't want to take you forcefully but I will if I have to." He sighed. I wouldn't go with him willingly, he killed my parents, I couldn't go with him. Suddenly I felt some amount of force in the side of my head and I passed out. _

That incident happened 9 years ago, and in case you hadn't guessed my current father now was my parent's murderer. He was really insane, but I never questioned him or talked back. I mean would you! He was a psycho killer for goodness sake! His name, was Orochimaru, which he looked a lot like Michael Jackson. He was the principal at the high school he was forcing me to go to. If anything I just wanted to be away from the creep for good, after all late at night I can hear screams. So yah I pretty much live with a psycho murderer pants. So yah, today first day of school, an we both made it very clear that no one was to know I was his theoretical daughter. Apparently his students loathe him and will do anything to piss him off. And what could be more anger inducing than harming his daughter, not that I wouldn't loved to be involved in destroying that madman but I can't I mean how could you anger someone who you lived with and was an experienced murderer! Not so easy, so I pretty much try to keep myself from trying to kill him. Right first day of school! So apparently "dad" is a fan of dark colors, cause guess what the uniform was? If you guessed emo, you were close. The uniform was a black blazer with a white blouse underneath. But that wasn't all, there was a plaid purple skirt that went about 6 inches above the knee, pure white knee high socks with black ribbons on the side, and normal black school shoes. You'd think that would be enough but no, he has to add a dark purple tie that matches the skirt, he could've left it at that but no. In all girl's hair there must be a crimson red hair comb, no matter how worn it must be worn. No matter how dark this outfit was, he had created so it would look good on me, yep years in advance he changed the uniform to look better on me than any other student. Nuisance right? So anyways back to life. I grabbed my stupid uniform and walked into the bathroom to change and put my make-up on and stuff. You know what suck, by the way, the uniform is like really dark and my hair is all pink so people are gonna think I a prep or girly or something. Don't be fooled I'm not an emo chick either , it's just none of my middle-school friends are going to my "dad's" high school so no one knows me. So no one knows I'm a total skater/tomboy I have like six skateboards and I enjoy to ride you know. Also I'm in love with sports, I swear ask me to play any sport and I'll play it. Whether it's rugby or tennis I can do it, an I'm not some toughie, I actually enjoy playing and when I get hurt I cry. I don't hold it in to seem cool, what you see is what you get so if you meet me and I act this way don't expect some amazingly different personality on the inside and if you do…well then you'll waste your time. So now I'm in my uniform, I frowned at my reflection. I looked awesome of course _he _made sure of that, but that didn't mean I enjoyed looking all depressed and stuff. Sighing I put on some _light _eyeliner, I mean who wants to look like a slut or raccoon? Brushing my shiny hair once more, I pulled it back into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs to curtain my face. **(A/N When I say curtain I mean like curve around the side of her face not cover her face) **Deciding I looked decent enough I grabbed my skateboard and walked down to another day with _him_. He saw me descending the stairs and he smiled at me, just as though he was an actual parent.

"Hey dad." I said casually, though it took all my power to not to sneer at the word _dad. _

"Hell Sakura, dear." he greeted warmly then frowned. "You know if you go by skateboard then you'll be late for school."

"Chill, dad, that clock is an hour off remember." I chuckled, hoping he'd missed the sadness in my tone that I had to act like I actually didn't hate him.

"Oh right," He chuckled but then he grew serious, "it gives me some time to warn you." I raised a nervous eyebrow. "There's a group of kids at school I want you to avoid. They call themselves the Akatsuki, the members are named Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi."

"Don't worry there's no way I'd ever hang out with a group called Red Cloud. I mean they're probably a group of pansies who have to act all tough to seem cool. Trust me they don't even seem my type of friend." I shrugged.

"Sakura…just be careful…they're tougher than you'd think." He said sternly. I faked a smile at him then sat to eat some of the breakfast he'd prepared. I practically snarfed up everything. When I looked up at the clock I waved goodbye to him and started to skateboard off to school. Ah how much I loved to skateboard, the freeness, the wind blowing in my face, the red-headed kid I'm about to hit, the fresh air-WAIT WHAT! Panicking I tried to stop, poor guy didn't even notice, just walking. I put my foot against the ground, stopping suddenly from the down hill I had just been going I flew foreword slightly. Before you go off imagining some cool fly through the air scene, that wasn't what happened. I merely stumbled to the ground and my skateboard hit my leg and stopped. Damn that hurt, and the kid didn't even notice just walking hands in his pockets, listening to his I-pod-oh wait that was probably why he didn't hear. Still I was annoyed, I had fallen off my skateboard because of this kid. Huffing slightly, I got back on and planned to go around this time. Preparing myself to go around I got back on my skateboard and rode ahead, but something happened that I didn't expect. About 5 feet in front of me a blonde boy popped out in front of me.

"SASORI! How was-" he said while I yelled "GAH!!!!" , we were about to collide. What a stupid guy! He looked slightly surprised by me, and all of this happened in seconds, before I clenched my eyes closed, waiting for pain. It never happened, I opened my eyes to find the blonde guy inches away from me. The red-head held the back of my shirt, I would never say but I was kinda shaking (unnoticeably). The blonde boy appeared to be angry.

"Watch where you're going un." the blonde one said bitterly. By now the red-head had released me, and I was on both feet holding my skateboard.

"WATCH WHERE _I'M_ GOING! I WAS, IT WAS YOU WHO POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO SEE WHAT WAS IN FRONT OF YOU!" I snapped, he had the nerve to say that it was my fault to begin with. Wait…Sasori? Wasn't that…oh this was just too good, the person "dad" said to stay away from. Ah such a coincidence, it wasn't like I would try to become friends or anything, but I wanted him to see me talking with them. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You bitch it was all your fault." he snarled. Snarled, wasn't that a girl thing? Ah oh well, I've had enough of these jerks, I'm so leaving.

"Tch, whatever you wanna believe _blondie _but I'm leaving." I sneered and made an attempt to leave. The red-head grabbed the back of my shirt again. I sighed. "Is there something I can help you with?" I made sure my tone was sickeningly sugary. They both glared.

"Yes there is un."

"Is that so…well too bad!" I released myself from his grasp and skated off to school, they were interesting to say the least. I could so tell this was an act, they weren't really this much of assholes. Not that they didn't put up a good show, but I knew they faked with others because I faked everyday with Orochimaru. In real life blondie was probably a joker and trickster with his friends of course, and crimson there was probably really sweet. They both probably were stubborn and argued a lot, but that was just a guess. Oh lookie school! Big and black, but awesome to know that I knew where everything was, knew all the teachers, and knew where all of my classes were. Entering the place, I put the skateboard in my checkered backpack. I blushed slightly at the thought of my personalized baseball bat in it. YAH! I had a metal baseball bat well…who didn't?

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A teasing tone said from behind me.

"Sasuke." I said through clenched teeth. Yah, I said no friends were going here, he wasn't a friend. Even though I used to like him, not anymore.

"Oh Saki, why can't the one girl I like be a fan girl like the rest?" He said with a smirk. I pretended to ponder in thought then pretended to realize.

"Probably because you're you, and I hate you." I said with a grin.

"Saki, give me shot." He said, I knew he was just toying with me. He enjoyed to annoy me.

"NO! NOW GET YOUR CHICKEN-ASS OUTTA HERE BEFORE I GET OUT THE BAT!" I yelled, and yes Sasuke knew very well what the bat was and he instantly ran off.

"Hmph, what a wimp." I muttered. Hmmm, I wonder when or if I'll see blondie and crimson again. Not that I wanted to but honestly if I did see them they would put up that asshole act again and I wanted to be prepar-

"HEY THERE SHE IS UN!" A voice shouted. Speak of the devil. I turned to face them, they looked completely ass like so they had the act on.

"Oh what do you two want?" I sneered at them both. The red-head glared but stayed silent but blondie…

"You're really annoying un, Sasori practically saved you and you don't even say thanks." he whimpered. Ok now, he was acting more normal.

"Oh really, then thank you Sasori." I said in a gentlemanly tone. "Now will you leave me alone?" Now I was annoyed with these guys, didn't they understand to leave me alone.

"That isn't good enough." Sasori said. Oh no, what are they planning. "How about as thanks you give me your body." And then he pinched my butt. My face instantly grew red with pure rage, those perverts were messing with me from the beginning. And to think _I _didn't realize it. Angrily I took the silver bat from my bag and the looked at each other and ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!" I yelled, man chasing to boys through a hallway holding a baseball bat must've looked weird. I continued to chase them, but damn they were fast. Luckily, I was an exceptional runner so while they began to tire out I was still going strong. They smirked at me, and that pried open millions of forgotten memories that I had locked away after my parent's deaths. My eyes grew wide.

"D-Deidara, S-Sasori." I said in shock. They were my childhood friends 3 years older but we were used to be mega close in memories that had still existed. From age 4 to 9 they were there for me in fact, the entire Akatsuki was…how could I have forgotten?

"Took you long enough un." Deidara said, he quickly engulfed me in a hug and I returned it, tears in my eyes. Why would I have wanted to bury all of the memories of Akatsuki, my closest childhood friends…and why would Orochimaru want me to avoid them?

"How-How did I forget you guys, I had no memory of you guys until we reunited." I asked.

"You always did have a bad memory…" Sasori trailed off.

"I'm serious!" I yelled.

"Look un we stopped hanging out for a while because your dad hated us, you must've been so upset you forgot us." Deidara lied, though I actually couldn't tell.

"You're probably right." I laughed. "But…we can't really hang because _he _told me to avoid you guys."

"Listen he doesn't have to know un. He may be crazy but he trusts you, tell him we're your girlfriends un."

"Yah but what if he sees us at school?"

"Good point un…ah who cares he loves you too much to take your friends away from you un." Deidara shrugged. I laughed slightly, this was so nice to have them back. I turned to Sasori and smiled at him like I wouldn't hurt him.

"This is for pinching my butt." I said while punching him in the stomach. He made a little 'oof' but I could tell it didn't _really _hurt. We all laughed that's when I noticed everyone in the hallway was staring at us weirdly…not that I was surprised. Let's see: crazed chick clutching a baseball bat, emotionless guy smiling, Blondie just being himself yep enough reason there to be afraid. Blushing slightly I put the baseball bat in my backpack, though I was very outgoing and I enjoyed any attention even bad attention I could see Sasori was uncomfortable. They all continued to stare at us, even though we looked relatively normal. Sasori looked even more uncomfortable, he wasn't one do bask in the spotlight so I decided that we weren't some freak show, and they couldn't watch us like a T.V.!

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" I yelled, everyone immediately looked away…good. I turned back to Sasori and Deidara and gave a sweet smile. "So did you guys just plan this or did you recognize me when I almost crashed into Dei?"

"Well, it wasn't like we planned to crash but last year we decided when you came we'd reunite, that was just a lucky coincidence un." Deidara said smirking slightly.

"That's amazing! But…where are the rest of the guys?" I asked confusedly.

"Itachi is hiding from the fan girls, Kisame is drinking in a supply closet, Zetsu I tending to the school garden, and I don't know what everyone else is doing." Sasori said smoothly, I nodded and with a triumphant smile on my face I puffed out my chest and put a fist in the air. Not noticing the stares the two were giving my chest.

"Well then, we'll just have to go find them!" I shouted, yes I do (for the most part) say what I'm thinking a lot. You know not always because then Orochimaru would kill me and people would know I talk to myself. Even though technically it's inner, people won't know that or believe so I'll be sent to a psycho house. And as tempting as it is to move away from Orochimaru I'm not _that _desperate. Anyways I noticed them eying my puffed out chest, those…perverts!

"YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!" I yelled Sasori said nothing but Deidara snickered. "SOMETHING FUNNY BLONDIE!"

"We weren't admiring your chest un we were just kind of shocked at how small it was." Deidara snorted. I gasped, first they were total perverts now they're insulting my boobs.

"You did not just say that." I was seething now. My bangs covered my eyes, so it looked like a shadow was covering half of my face. Sasori seemed to notice my anger and backed away a little.

"Yah I did _Pinky_." He was smirking now, he took it too far, I didn't care who he was he was going down. Unfortunately, I didn't notice Sasori walk around behind me so when I sprung at Deidara he caught my waist and restrained me. I must've looked stupid, Sasori was struggling to restrain me and I was swiping the air frantically trying to hit Deidara. Deidara had backed out of my reach. Everyone was looking at us but I didn't notice I just tried to hit the blonde idiot, he was worse than Naruto! _'Naruto…I wish he were here.' _I thought still trying to kill Deidara.

'_**Yah, but that asshole made us go to his stupid school! But it's a good thing we have Akatsuki.' **_

'_I suppose you're right.' _I inwardly sighed and began to calm down, after Sasori was sure I wouldn't attack Deidara he released me. Huh, I thought Sasori would realize to wait a good 5 minutes after I relaxed to release me…oh well.

"DEIDARA!" I yelled and punched him in the stomach. Sasori looked a little sheepish but then he shrugged. Meanwhile Deidara was clenched over in pain.

"What the hell Saki!" He grunted I just smirked.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Rule 1. Don't stare at my chest. Rule 2. Don't deny looking at my chest. Rule 3. Don't make fun of my chest. And the most important rule of all. _Never _call me Pinky. Follow these rules and you can save yourself from future er damage." At the last part I eyed his family jewels making sure he knew _exactly _what I meant. He gulped, though I knew he would never follow the rules and I would never hurt him _that _bad unless he tried to rape me or something. Which I knew he would never do. Deidara seemed to get over the pain from the punch and well kinda moved away from me.

"Sorry Dei…did it really hurt that much?" I asked slightly concerned, I hated when certain people feared me. Yes, only certain people others I really didn't mind. He began to laugh nonchalantly.

"No it hardly hurt at all, you're about as tough as a kitten." He chuckled. Of course I knew he was kidding, after all if Sasuke feared me then there had to be a reason. I smiled at him and began to walk off, the idiots had probably forgotten I wanted to find the others. Deidara was almost instantly at my side, and Sasori had casually made his way to my side…too bad I was not prepared for what would happen next…

**(A/N HA Thought I'd give you a little cliffy well you were WRONG!)**

A…a chicken just came out of nowhere, we all watched in shock as it clucked past us. I watched the beautiful white animal travel down the hallway, this was just too lucky chickens were my favorite animals.

"Oooo I'm gonna catch the chicken." I squealed running after it. My voice seemed to bring Sasori out of his shock but Deidara didn't even realize I had left. And I could've sworn as I ran down the hallway I heard him scream "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT UN…hey where's Sakura un?"


End file.
